By the use of the coil planet centrifuge reported earlier (Z0I HL 0145502 LTD) foam countercurrent chromatography (CCC) was successfully applied to separation of bacitracin components with nitrogen gas and distilled water free of surfactant or other additives. In the batch foam separation, the bacitracin components were separated according to their hydrophobicity. In continuous enrichment of the diluted sample solution (50 ppm), the foam fraction showed over 1000 to 2000 fold enrichment of hydrophobic components such as bacitracin A and F while in the liquid fraction no hydrophobic components were eluted. The method may be extremely useful in enrichment of bioactive minor components in biological fluids such as urine, blood and blood dialysate, cell culture medium-, etc.